The Sister
by LadyBrannon
Summary: Edward has found the woman of his dreams - his girlfriend's sister. Written for Forbidden Love Affair: a Contest of Hidden Desires.


"**Forbidden Love Affair"**

**A Contest of Hidden Desires**

**Penname:** LadyBrannon

**Title of One-Shot:** The Sister

**Pairing:** Bella & Edward

**POV:** Edward

**Rating:** M

**Theme: **Adultery

**Word Count:** 3,174

**Summary or Description: **(AU/AH) Edward meets thegirl of his dreams – his girlfriend's sister.

**This one-shot is being posted in participation with the above mentioned contest hosted by bemylullaby, goldentemptress, kyla713, miztrezboo, and Nostalgicmiss. Please see any of the aforementioned author's profiles for complete contest information, or see the C2 community 'Forbidden Love Affair, A Contest of Hidden Desires'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any affiliation with the Twilight franchise, including Stephenie Meyer. I am not doing this for money, and I intend no harm. **

The first time I met Bella, my girlfriend's sister, Alice and I had been dating for three months.

I was initially attracted to Alice because she had an incredible exuberance for life. She was always smiling, laughing – generally enjoying life. When I saw her across the room at a local club, I knew I had to have her. It was something that I hadn't experienced in my well lived, twenty-five years, so the relationship was fast and furious. We slept together on our first date. It was good – damn good. I hadn't come that hard ever, and I was far from inexperienced, if you know what I mean. We spent the next three months constantly together. I had never been so fascinated. Things weren't _perfect_. I hated the way she squeezed her toothpaste tube and her insistence that the toilet lid stay down, but nothing's perfect, right? Mars, Venus and all that crap, you know? So, anyway, we continued – as I said, the sex was frigging fantastic.

But things changed after three months. It changed when we went home to meet Alice's family. With my history, I barely believed in love, let alone love at first sight. However, one look at Alice's younger sister, Bella, and I was a goner. Love bitch slapped me across the face. And, like the rest of my life, it was a completely fucked up situation.

Born to Carlisle and Esme Cullen, I was born to privilege. My father was a doctor; my mother was an architect. I knew of no finer people than my mom and dad. My mom's smile was as bright as the sun. My father's intelligence rivaled Einstein's. They taught me to be fair, just, and helpful. They loved me unconditionally and spent all their free time with me. They took me to parks; they read me books; and, most importantly, they loved me.

It was an unassuming day that changed all that. The sun was shining. The temperature was moderate. The birds were chirping. It was a perfect day, except for the little boy that lost his parents to a drunk driver. That one act changed everything for me.

I spent the rest of my childhood with my cousin, Emmett. His mom and dad tried the best they could, but I was a hellion. I acted out. I became a kleptomaniac – nothing was sacred. If I wanted it, I took it. It drove my aunt and uncle insane, but, thankfully, they never gave up; they never stopped supporting me.

Eventually, Emmett and I went to college. He went pre-law. I went to find myself. I fucked. I partied. I got my B.A. in English. Afterwards, I joined the firm that managed my parent's charity for disadvantaged kids because it was easy. Hell, I just showed up and they were thrilled to have the son of Esme and Carlisle Cullen on board. So, I showed up every few weeks, listened to some ideas, gave them my approval, and went on my merry way. It worked for my lifestyle - the party until you drop style.

Then, I met Alice. I still partied, but now I had someone to party with. Plus, I had a sure bet every night. Alice loved sex more than me – I think. Anyway, I met Alice and things settled a bit. We weren't married or anything, but there was finally more than just me.

So, when Alice asked me to go home with her and meet her family, it never occurred to me to say no. I packed a weekend bag, jumped into Alice's Porsche, and went to meet the parents. And Bella.

When we arrived, I let Alice privately greet her parents on the front lawn while I retrieved the bags from the Porsche's tiny trunk. I walked up a few moments later concentrating on not dropping our bags. As I approached her family, I dropped Alice's make up bag. I fumbled to catch it, but missed. I waited for it to hit the ground, but it never did. Instead, it landed into the hands of a woman with the warmest brown eyes that I've ever seen. With a soft smile and a slight blush, she waved the make up bag to let me know that she had caught it. My heart soared. With that one adorable look, my life had meaning.

Mere seconds later, Alice joined us and introduced me to this delectable creature.

"Edward, I'd like for you to meet my sister, Bella. Bella, Edward."

Sister. Sister. It was the only word I could process. This was Alice's sister. Oh Fuck. Her sister!

I don't remember responding. I don't remember greeting her family, but I must have because they didn't think I was total loser.

To be honest, the next thing I remember was staring at Bella during dinner. I couldn't tell you what we ate, but I can tell you that at one point Bella had a small spot of red sauce at the corner of her mouth and she licked it off with the tip of her tongue. I almost excused myself after that little, innocuous move.

The first time I spoke to Bella (that I remember) was later that night. Everyone else was in the movie room watching some goofy Will Ferrell movie. I was returning from the restroom when I smelled popcorn coming from the kitchen. Figuring I would play the nice guy, I went into the kitchen to help Alice's mother carry the popcorn to the movie room. Only, it wasn't Alice's mother. It was Bella.

I asked her if I could be of any help. She told me that she needed big bowls for the popcorn. I went looking for the big bowls in the lower cabinets. It was as I was coming up that Bella reached directly across me for the popcorn salt. We became entangled and my heart practically leapt out of my chest from her touch. My breathing became erratic and I had to be closer to her. I dropped the plastic bowl onto the granite counter and it bounced somewhere from the force. Where it went, I don't know and I could not have cared less. I deftly flipped Bella around so that she was against the cabinets and counter. With a quick look into those tantalizing brown eyes, I pulled her in close and pressed her to my body. My arms wrapped securely around her waist and pulled her semi-taut body to me. Then, I was kissing her. She was perfect. Her womanly curves meshed perfectly to my body. And, she tasted of pears and popcorn. It was the most divine combination I'd ever tasted. One of my hands moved up from her waist, carded through her luxurious chestnut hair, and grabbed the back of her neck. The feel of her lips on mine was sublime. I sucked her bottom lip and plied her mouth open for my invading tongue. The invasion, however, never happened.

Bella jerked back from me- and slapped my face. Hard. Before I could gather my wits about me, she had taken the popcorn in microwave bags and left the room.

The rest of the weekend was spent with Bella obviously avoiding me. I walked into a room and she walked out soon afterwards. She didn't even see her sister off when we left; she claimed that she needed to study for a Monday morning test.

After returning home, things went back to normal. Only, they didn't. I could not get Alice's sister out of my head. I found myself kissing Alice less. Hell, I even caught myself about to say Bella's name during sex with Alice – all in all, not good.

So, I did an evil, evil thing. I feigned interest in Alice's family, so that I could get to see Bella again. Kiss her again. Two weeks later, we returned to Alice's childhood home.

To my disappointment, Bella wasn't there.

I tried again three weeks later. Again, Bella was nowhere to be found. Her parents mentioned something about a school event, but nothing concrete. Apparently, I needed to up my game. So, I did.

The foundation was having a gala to raise funds. As I sat on the board of directors, I was given several sets of tickets to give out to my 'influential' friends. So, I called Alice and encouraged her to invite her family.

I learned that Bella would be there one night when she and Alice were having a heated conversation. Apparently, Bella was refusing to come – imagine that – and Alice was telling her, quite colorfully, that she was being rude to me and my invitation. I had to contain my gleeful laughter when Alice won the argument and Bella agreed to come to the gala.

The night of the gala I watched the entrance with absolute devotion to catch the first glimpse of Bella. I should have known with Alice's natural exuberance that it wouldn't be necessary. The minute Alice's parents and Bella walked through the entrance, Alice gave me a huge grin and began pulling me to them.

I took a long moment as Alice pulled me towards them to take a long look at Bella. Dear God, she was more beautiful than I remembered. She glittered in a long gold dress that, I quickly noticed, had a fantastic slit to her upper thigh.

As the night progressed, I tried on several occasions to get Bella alone – to no avail. Then, finally, it happened. The funny thing was that I didn't orchestrate it; it just happened.

While walking back from a trip to the restroom, I found Bella standing to the side – almost hidden by a rather large decorative plant. Without even thinking about it, I made my move.

I didn't say anything. I just looked at her. My body ached just from her direct stare. I could see the conflict in her eyes. She wanted to say yes, but knew that she couldn't. I needed to rectify that conflict immediately. I pulled her into my arms. She gave some resistance, but, in the end, she was pressed completely against my body. My body was alive. Hell, it hummed in anticipation of Bella.

Leaning in, I took a moment to smell her. She was a combination of something fruity and musky. It was a full fledge turn on. My dick twitched and became even more erect. Damn, this woman. She was my Helen of Troy. Giving her a small smile, I decided to add some humor and asked her if she knew where I could find some popcorn.

For a moment, I thought Bella might run. She gave me an incredibly guilt ridden gaze. To prevent her leaving, I nuzzled her cheek and moved in for the kill. Her lips were as luscious as they were before and I needed to drown in them again. I started by gently pressing my lips to hers. When she didn't move away, I moved in a little closer. I could feel her breath on my skin. As I placed my hand on the back of her neck, I tentatively touched my tongue to her bottom lip. Drawing my tongue deftly across her lip, I made sure to apply enough pressure to encourage her to open up for me and my seeking tongue. There was a slight vibration under my lips and I'm pretty sure it was a silent moan from Bella. Encouraged, I pressed a bit harder with my tongue and was rewarded with her mouth opening for me.

When I felt the tip of her tongue on mine, I had to gently push her back and brace myself on the wall behind her. It was potent – more potent than the finest Scotch. It was more addictive than heroin. I needed it like I needed air. It was all that mattered in my world. Moaning, I swiped my tongue in her mouth and tasted as much as I could. It was a refreshing combination of pears and wine – crisp. Tasty. I could happily live on pears and wine for the rest of my life.

My heart began dancing with joy when I felt her tongue take a swipe at me. Dear Lord, she just might put me in an early grave. Regardless, I needed to taste more of her. Gently pulling back, I lightly tasted the side of her mouth, her jaw, her chin, her neck, her shoulder, her cleavage – anything that I could find.

And I needed more. I roughly pulled aside the neckline of her dress and found more skin to taste. Removing a hand from the wall, my hand joined my tongue at her breast. Feeling a vibration in her chest, I was rewarded, this time, with an audible moan. That little moan did more for me than anything I could remember. I echoed a moan against the curve of her breast and lightly pinched her nipple.

She must have liked it because I felt her hands run through my hair and grab it forcefully. My hands, of their own accord, moved down and found the split in her dress. I grabbed eagerly for the feel of her bare thighs and began earnestly pushing her dress upward. Continuing their journey, my hands frantically searched for her delectable secrets. Once found, I quickly realized that she was covering them with the tiniest thong on the planet. Without a thought, I pushed it to the side and delved into her secret core. I gasped at how wet she was for me. My cock was now begging to be released from its confines; I felt like I was going to explode.

Still needing more, I fell to my knees and let my mouth replace my fingers. Oh God, this was the sweet secret of life; I could die a happy man. I alternated between inhaling her scent and tasting her. And, if her small gasps were anything to go by, she was enjoying my attentions immensely.

My tongue continued its thorough exploration of her essence until she finished her orgasm, which was a heady experience that I will never forget. Watching her head fall back to the wall, her body jerking beneath my tongue and hands while she made these restrained mewling sounds was hotter than hell. She just kept getting better and better.

I gave her a few extra tongue strokes to make sure her orgasm was finished before standing up and kissing her thoroughly. I was surprised at the initial hunger in her response.

However, to my displeasure, as soon as the kiss ended, she pushed me back and took off – pulling her dress down. I tried to follow her, but was sidetracked by a fellow board member.

I lasted two whole days before asking Alice for her sister's contact information. At first, Alice seemed rather suspicious. However, I played extremely coy. With a little effort and some well placed comments, I had her believing that I was going to speak with Bella regarding Alice's upcoming birthday. After that, I had Bella's contact information in less than thirty minutes.

I stepped out onto my private balcony, flipped open my phone, and punched in the number. It rang and rang – eventually going to voicemail. I decided to not leave a message.

Over the next three days, I called twenty-two times. Obsessive? Probably, but I needed to speak with her. I needed her to know – a lot of things.

Three more days went by. I upped my game. I told Alice that I had tried several times and had not been able to get a hold of Bella. I almost felt guilty when I realized how excited Alice was that I was going to so much trouble for her birthday. But I got over it.

Alice insisted that she call her sister and ask her to call me back. I insisted that she just tell me where Bella worked part-time around her school schedule and I would try to see her there. I made up some lame story about needing to travel for the charity. She took it hook, line, and sinker.

I decided to drive rather than fly. I took the time in the car to compose my thoughts and my feelings. I wanted my conversation with Bella to go perfectly. I needed to make her understand that she was the one. I needed her above all else.

Parking my car in a spot clearly marked for visitors, I exited my car, looked at the building that Bella worked in, and prepared myself for a fight.

Seeing her before she saw me, I took a moment to wallow in her beauty. She was smiling at something the woman across from her was saying. Dressed in an emerald green top and a pair of black slacks, I didn't think she could look more gorgeous.

I quietly walked closer. Once I was in hearing range, I lightly cleared my throat. The woman that was speaking with Bella noticed me first and flashed me an interested smile. I gave her a half smile and motioned towards Bella. The woman grinned knowingly and pointed me out to Bella.

To be honest, I really thought Bella was going to run. The look on her face was comprised of pure panic. I even positioned myself to run after her, but, eventually, she seemed to calm and walked towards me.

I can't say that, as usual, I remember the ins and outs of the conversation. I do recall the ups and downs of my emotions as I begged and pleaded my case to Bella. I recall never exposing myself to anyone like that before. I recall being rejected. I recall the horrible walk back to my car as I tried to keep myself from letting the tears flow.

I also remember hearing her call my name just before I got to my car. I remember turning around and seeing her running towards me. I remember catching her in my arms, and I remember her kissing me silly.

I also remember the happy tears that we both shed. I remember going to the airport and buying two plane tickets to Vegas. I remember the Elvis look-a-like. And, most of all, I remember the happiness shining in Bella's eyes.

I'm not going to lie and say the next few weeks were perfect. Well, they almost were – I had Bella, after all. Alice, well, she and Bella's family were a spot of trouble. Bella and Alice almost came to blows. But, once again, I saved the day (I was starting to like being the really good guy). I introduced Alice to my Texan cousin, Jasper. Once again, it was love at first sight. And, since I was the one that introduced them, how bad of a jerk could I really be, right?

Well, it's been three years since Bella and I married in Vegas. We're expecting our first child next month – a little girl. To honor the person that brought us together, we're naming her Laura Alice Cullen.


End file.
